


Just Like an Old Time Movie

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and the Winchesters meet Gabriel. Gabriels acts...well...like Gabriel.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Dizzy and Spooky Cinema





	Just Like an Old Time Movie

"Are we really sure we want to summon an archangel?" Dean asked nervously.

Rowena replied calmly, "If the Gabriel here is anything like the one from our reality, we'll be fine. He and I clicked immediately."

Castiel muttered, "And did something else immediately too."

Sam looked startled, "What?"

Rowena glared at Castiel, "It was nothing, Samuel. Just a mere dalliance before you and I were a thing."

"By dalliance she means she and Gabriel scarred me emotionally by being frisky in the library while I was talking over important things with future you," Castiel retorted. "But she is right, the two of you had not become a couple then. So, it's different now." He shot Rowena a pointed look, "Right, Rowena?"

"Samuel and I are together now. So, of course, I'll do nothing untoward with Gabriel." She pulled Sam down to her height and kissed him. "He's pretty, but he's no you."

Dean snorted, "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Dog made a strange hiccupping sound. Rowena glared at him, "Behave, you."

"Can everyone pretend to be a grown-up for a minute while I summon Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

Sam looked confused, "What did I do?"

Castiel admonished him, "Hush. Gabriel, who is art in Heaven, well maybe not really in Heaven. Probably consorting with porn stars. This is Castiel from another reality. We need a little bit of help to get home. Can you please heed our calls?"

Nothing happened. Dean looked around, "I don't think he's picking up your calls, Cas."

Castiel scrunched his face. "Gabriel, look, I know you are pretending to be Loki, and you're doing the whole witness protection 'thing'." Castiel made air quotes despite the face he was praying. "I'm not trying to pull you into our family drama, I just need help with a few spell ingredients, and I'll get out of your hair."

The group got dizzy and colors swirled around them before they found themselves in a different place. It appeared like they were in the living room of a large home. No colors existed and when they looked at each other they flickered in black and white. Dean said, "Dude, it looks like we are in an old movie."

Castiel threw up his hands in exasperation, "Is this really necessary, Gabriel?"

A woman's scream pierced the air. Dog growled. Dean and Sam raced towards the scream. Rowena rolled her eyes at Castiel, "Do they always run towards trouble?"

Castiel strode after them, saying over his shoulder, "It's the thing that they do."

Dean crouched next to a woman's body. Her neck was ripped open and a pool of blood formed under her head. Dean said, "Looks like a vamp kill. And we don't have machetes."

Castiel drew his angel blade. "Let's get this over with. Ok, Gabriel, we'll play our parts." He looked at the open window with billowing white curtains flowing around it. "The vampire went this way." Castiel hopped out of the window started looking at tracks on the ground. Dean and Sam followed him, while Rowena hung back.

She sighed, "Do we have to do this? I'm in heels after all."

"About that, Rowena, it might be better to wear boots on a hunt," Dean replied.

"Well, if you all weren't so damnably tall, maybe it wouldn't be an issue," She snorted before climbing out the window. Dog jumped out easily. 

With a determined stride, Castiel started following footprints away from the house.

Sam looked at Dean, "I'd feel so much better if we had a blade."

"Yeah, we took guns to a knife fight." They hurried to catch up to Castiel. Rowena followed them cursing quietly in Scottish.

A loud rustling noise came from the bushes, Castiel turned to face it. A wolfman emerged from the woods and attacked him. 

"Dean, that's not a werewolf. That's a…" Sam looked bewildered.

"A movie monster," Dean replied. 

Castiel pushed his angel blade deep into the wolfman and it exploded in a flash of light. When the light dimmed, no sign of the wolfman's body remained.

Another lumbering noise broke the silence next to Sam. A Frankenstein monster appeared next to Sam and punched him, sending him flying.

Rowena commanded, "Manete." The monster froze in its tracks.

After ascertaining Sam was climbing to his feet, Dean asked, "Seriously?"

Castiel walked over to the monster and stabbed it the chest. It too disappeared in a flash of light. Castiel said, "Gabriel, please? Can we just stop?"

A small man with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared in front of him. "You are absolutely no fun, Cassie. Well, you are more fun than my Castiel because you seem to have a sense of humor and don't have a stick shoved up your ass."

"Gabriel, meet my friends. Sam and Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod, and Dog."

Rowena smiled at him, "Charmed, I'm sure."

"Castiel, are you in a carnal relationship with the shorter one?" Gabriel gestured towards Dean.

Dean started, "Now, wait a min…"

Castiel interrupted, "Mine and Dean's relationship is not relevant to this discussion."

Gabriel snorted, "You sly dog, you." He punched Castiel in the arm. Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh.

Sam looked awestruck, "Are you really an archangel?"

Gabriel at him, "Are you really a moose or do you just play one on television. Anyhoo," Gabriel waved his hand and the scene disappeared and they were back in the warehouse they started in. The color around them returned to normal. "What do you wacky kids want?"

"We're trying to assemble the ingredients to cast a spell to go home to our reality. We have the Seal of Solomon, but the other ingredients are hard for us to get because of the current state of the world. We were hoping you would help us." Castiel looked at Gabriel hopefully.

"Lay it on me," Gabriel answered.

Castiel tilted his head, "Lay what on you."

Dean supplied, "He means tell him the ingredients you need."

Castiel looked at Gabriel perplexed before saying, "Tree from the Fruit of Life and the Blood of a Most Holy Man and…"

"Be right back, my younger and not quite as handsome brother," Gabriel said before disappearing with the ruffling of feathers.

Dean snorted, "You are way more handsome, Cas."

Rowena smiled dreamily, "I dunno about that. Cas is a handsome angel, no doubt, but Gabriel has a certain charm all of his own."

Sam cleared his throat. Rowena winked at Sam, "He's, of course, is nowhere near as lovely as you, Samuel."

Gabriel reappeared holding a bag of fruit and a vial of blood. "There you go, little bro."

"You left before I could tell you the final ingredient," Castiel said as he took the items.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "What else do you need?"

Sam said nervously, "Archangel grace."

Gabriel frowned, "Say what, Samsquatch?"

Castiel replied, "We need a small vial of grace."

"No can do. It'd be kind of hard to be in the witness protection program if some yahoos in flannel are running around with a vial of my grace." Gabriel crossed his arms.

Castiel sighed, "I promise, Gabriel, I won't let it out of my sight. We'll be going home soon enough."

Sam looked at Gabriel with the best puppy-dogged eye face possible. 

"Oh, don't cry, Samsquatch. Give me a moment." Gabriel disappeared and reappeared a few moments later with a vial of blood. He grumbled, "I swear in Dad's name that if this falls in the wrong hands, I will hunt you down and make you perpetually live in the Roseanne television show. For an eternity."

Castiel took the vial and put it in his coat pocket. "Speaking of God, have you seen him?"

"You know none of us have seen him since the day before forever," Gabriel replied smoothly.

"Is Michael angry?" Castiel asked.

"Well, he was. But I came out of retirement for a short time to introduce him to the wonder that is porn stars. He's quite busy in Monaco now." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

Dean grimaced, "Really? An archangel hanging with porn stars?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Don't knock it till you try it. I should be on my way…"

Castiel met Rowena's eyes. "Just one more thing, Gabriel."

"Oh, my Dad, enough with the just one more thing. Who do you think you are, Columbo?" Gabriel glared at Castiel.

"I get that reference. Can you send us and Dean's car to Breaux Bridge, Louisiana? We need to talk to a witch down there before we can go." Castiel asked.

"I'll do this one more thing, but I'm ignoring your prayers after this. Not even going to answer one to tuck you in at night. You are on your own." Gabriel herded them outside to their car. After advising them to get in, he laid his hand on the Thunderbird. They suddenly appeared on a dirt road leading into a swamp.

Dean asked perplexed, "What are we doing here?"

Rowena sighed as she stared at Castiel, "I have to visit an old friend about a spell."


End file.
